


Let Me Drive For Awhile

by lionheart8



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You (Skam + Remakes) [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Cute, F/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Mia and Alex are on the road to a getaway. (Part 1 of my '100 Ways To Say I Love You' series with Skam couples.)





	Let Me Drive For Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is just the idea I had with the Skam couples using '100 Ways To Say I Love You' prompts! I wanted to start off with Mia and Alex because I miss them terribly. The quote I chose for them was the title. Hope you'll like it!

After the Abi’s are over Mia and Alex decided to take a much needed getaway for themselves. Both of them were so tired with the exams and considering the turmoil their relationship went through during the Abis they needed some time for theirselves.

So, they decided on a nice little hotel outside of Berlin in the countryside.It had a spa that they could relax in, it had a nice garden they could walk through and the room had the biggest bathtub they could stay in all day.

They’ve been on the road for two hours and they still had a good two hours left on.There was a soft music playing in the background which Mia was in control of because she was in the passenger seat. Sometimes she would open some cheesy old pop song to which Alex would roll his eyes at with a smile.

They weren’t always talking. They were comfortable with the silence around each other because it was a serene silence. When they were together it felt like all the noise and the pressure of the world was gone.

Another cheesy song was over and Alex looked at Mia from the side:

“Ms.Winter can we please get some decent music again?”

Mia scoffed playfully:

“This was the epitome of decent music but whatever.”

Then she proceeded to play _“Woman” by Mumfords and Sons_. Alex immediately reached for the volume and turned it up:

“Now, that’s a good song.”

Mia flipped her off and he saw it from the side and smiled brightly. Then he added softly:

“You know, this song reminds me of you.”

A smile spread across Mia’s face:

“Really? You are quite the romantic Axel.”

Even though she said it with a sarcasm here Mia really thought that Alex was a romantic since before they started dating. From bringing her coffee every morning, to writing little notes, to their wine dates, to him recording her playing piano just to watch it later and so on. Every simple act of his made a deeper impact on her than any grand gesture. They were practically how she knew he loved him. Well, she tried her best to be romantic too. She felt like she did a lot of it by planning this trip.

Meanwhile, Alex replied:

“Thank you, I know.” Then he got more serious, “I am left in awe of the woman I adore.” he said singing along.

That was true somehow whether with words or by her actions Mia left her in awe. He was in awe of how simply amazing she is, how smart she is, how many books she has read, how much emotion she could play the piano with, how beautiful she was, how much she cared about him and so on. He would be down for one second and she would read it from his eyes and would grab his hand wouldn’t let go. In return, he was trying to be as careful and as observant too.

Mia smiled shyly at that and looked out of the window.

A few more songs had passed and Mia glanced at Alex only to find him yawning.

They didn’t leave at an early time but the night before they were together and both were too excited and happy to sleep and were up doing other things. So mostly they were functioning on 4 hours of sleep. She looked at him fondly and said:

**“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”**

Another caring act from Mia that send a warm feeling inside Alexander’s chest. He said with the softest smile and eyes:

“It’s okay. You enjoy the road.”

Mia was insistent on her offer. She wanted him to get his proper sleep:

“Come on. It’s your time to enjoy the road.”

Realizing there was no use arguing with Mia Amalie Winter (as always), Alex pulled over to the side and they switched seats.

Once they were rolling again Mia said:

“Remember the first time I drove your car?” referencing to their unofficial first date.

Alex laughed at the sweetness of the memory:

“Of course. I understood you were the woman for me there.”

Mia put on her smirk:

“Because you saw I was a better drive than you Axel.”

It was time for Alex to flip her off. So they continued the road to the hotel now with Alex on the charge of music and Mia rolling her eyes at his choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this story or about the series!


End file.
